To support mobility of connected mode wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs) within a wireless network (e.g., a long term evolution (LTE) network), wireless networks provide for handover of individual WTRUs from one cell of the network to another cell of the network. For example, if a person is using his or her cell phone and travels far enough from a base station to which his or her cell phone is connected, the cell phone may be handed over to another cell to maintain a quality cell phone connection. Such a handover may be network-initiated and WTRU-assisted. In other words, the decision to hand a WTRU over from one cell to another cell (e.g., within an Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN)) may be made by a source base station (e.g., eNode-B (eNB)) that is currently servicing the WTRU, and the source eNB may make the decision based on measurement reports provided by the WTRU and other network aspects (e.g., traffic load). Once the source eNB has decided to hand the WTRU over to another cell associated with a target eNB, it may initiate a handover procedure to hand the WTRU over to the target eNB.